Will 1-A ever get a breakNOPE
by FractalLight
Summary: just a random chatfic with possible story in it this is cross posted of AO3 and I have a discord /Gzdg94
1. Chapter 1

**Izuku Midoriya** has created _1-A class chat_

**Izuku Midoriya** has added** Iida Tenya**, **Todoroki Shouto**, and 17 other to the chat

**Izuku Midoriya**: Hello everyone! I thought it would be a great idea to make a group chat for all of us to communicate!

**Tenya Iida: **That is a great idea Midoriya. I expect everyone to use this for class discussions only.

**Ashido Mina**: Sorry Prez not happening not with everyone here. :p

**Ashido Mina **has changed their name to **Tripping**

Trippinghas changed **Tenya Iida's **name to **Dad**

Tripping has changed **Denki Kaminari's** name to **Taser Tag**

Tripping** has changed Hanta Sero's **name to **Flex tape dealer**

Tripping** has changed Eijiro Kirishima's **name to **Rock hard Abs**

Tripping** has changed Momo Yaoyorozu's **name to **God**

**Tripping has changed Mashirao** **Ojiro **name to **Tails**

**Tripping **has changes **Katsuki Bakugo's **name to **Bakugoing to kill you**

**Tripping:**Alright i'm done someone else can finish

**Izuku Midoriya:** :)

**Tazer Tag:**I don't like that smile

**Izuku Midoriya **has changed his name to **Bone Machine Broke**

**Bone Machine broke **has changed **Tokoyami fumikage**'**s** name to **Birb**

**Bone Machine broke has changed Yuga Aoyama name to ~~~~Sparkle~~~~ **

**Bone Machine broke has changed Rikido Sato's name to Cake Boss **

**Bone Machine broke has changed Kyoka Jirou's **name to **Mp3**

**Bone Machine broke has changed Koji Koda's name to Disney Princess **

**Bone Machine broke has changed Mezo Shoji's name to Hansy **

**Bone Machine broke has changed Shoto Todoroki's name to Katy Perry **

**Bone Machine broke has changed Toru Hagakure's **name to **Invisabitch**

**Bone Machine Broke:**Done!

**Katy Perry:**Why is this my name

**Bone machine broke:**YOU'RE HOT THEN YOU'RE COLD

**Tazer Tag:**YOU'RE YES THEN YOU'RE NO

**Katy Perry:**Nevermind I regret asking

**Invisabitch:** What is the amazing smell coming from the kitchen

**Rock Hard Abs:**Oh Bakugo is cooking dinner tonight

**Flex tape dealer:**Bakugo does care

**Bakugoing to kill you**:WHAT DID YOU SAY TAPE FACE

**Flex Tape Dealer:** Annnnnnd i'm running

**Rock Hard Abs: **Don't worry I got him also Everyone Dinner is ready

**Bone machine broke: **Me, Todoroki, Iida, and Uraraka will be down in a minute

M**inoru Mineta: **Hey Everyone whats up

**19+ people have gone Offline**

**Minoru Mineta: **Guys?

**Minoru Mineta has gone Offline**


	2. Can god make me better at things

_Class 1-A _

**3:30 am**

**Tazer Tag: **It is 3 am insomniacs rise up

**Birb:**Called from the darkness I am here

**Bone machine broke:**Yes i'm here and i'm making the _Juice_

**Tazer tag:** Yes the _juiceeeee_

**Birb:**The Darkness thanks you for your offer lets meet up in my room

**Tazer tag:**Alright

**Bone machine broke: **Alright Fam

* * *

**8:25 am**

**Dad:**Midoriya, Kaminari, Tokoyami I hope staying up too late is not that common it is unbecoming of a hero

**Tazer tag:**Sorry dad can't help it. it's hard to sleep when you got _trauma_

**Bone machine broke:**yeah years of bulling and encountering villans really seems to mess you up in the head

**Floaty:**Are you alright Deku?

**Bone machine broke:**Nope!

**Dad **has Added** Gucci Eyebags **to the chat

**Bone machine broke:**You have betrayed me Iida

**Gucci Eyebags:**Problem child do you need a therapist?

**Bone machine broke:**Been there done that did not help

**Gucci Eyebags:**You are having at least 1 appointment and I encourage the rest of you to do the same as it would beneficial to your mental health

**Dad:**Yes Aizawa~sensei

**Tazer Tag:**You got it teach

**Bakugoing to kill you: **Hey Extras fucking lunch is ready!

**Tripping:**Thanks bakugo it's nice to know that you care

**Bakugoing to kill you:**Shut up Pinky

**Katy Perry:**Hey MIdoriya where are you

**Bone machine broke:**Oh sorry guys I left early to visit my mother

**bakugoing to kill you: **How is auntie Deku

**Bone machine** **Broke:**She's fine Kacchan. don't worry i'll be back by tonight everyone

* * *

Izuku mentally cursed himself it was almost midnight by the time he got home. He was almost unable to get through the gates due to how late it was and with the little one under his coat, it wasn't any easier. he made his way to the dorms. he opened the door and thankfully it looked like everyone was asleep. "We made it home" Izuku sighed relieved "Not quite" the lights turned on and there sat Aizawa. Izuku's face paled "H-hey Sensei." "Midoriya why are you getting back at this time?" Aizawa stared at Izuku the tiredness more evident than normal in his eyes. Izuku went stiff trying to hide Luna~rea. "Don't even try to hide them, Problem Child" Aizawa shifts in his chair, "Even if you hadn't said we there were two sets of footsteps coming down the hall" "Oh-oh I uhm I can explain sensei I swear" "Don't if you need help with them talk to me." Aizawa stands up and walks out patting Izuku's head. "Oh-okay?" he says continuing to his dorm room holding Luna~rea.

* * *

Class 1-A

**8:35 Am**

**Dad:**Midoriya I heard that you got back at midnight. Please don't do that again we were worried izuku.

**Bone Machine Broke:**Iida this is the public chat!

**Dad:**Oh...I'm sorry izuku

**Tripping:**Wait when did this happen!?

**Katy Perry:**Come on Tenya, Izuku Run

**Tripping:**HEY!

* * *

A/N:Yall please join my Discord /8G9Ec6S


End file.
